I Love You
by The Chibi Vampire
Summary: Everytime Takuto tries to tell Mitsuki he loves her, she refuses his statement, and lives with only Eichi in her heart. When one kiss awakens her to the light, she finally realises what Takuto is trying to say... Takuto&Mitsuki/Izumi&Meroko one-shot


_My first Fullmoon wo Sagashite one-shot. Actually, my first Fullmoon wo Sagashite story at all. I read it yesterday, only five books at a store called Chapters. As much as I wanted to buy all seven, I didn't have enough money..._

_So yeah, hope this is good._

_Quick Summary:_

_You know how everytime Takuto tells Mitsuki he loves her, she ignores it by saying she only loves Eichi, that's all going to change now...(Please remember, I didn't finish the whole series, and in this, Meroko and Izumi are together even if by book five they aren't entirely a couple...So yeah, please read!!)_

**I Love You**

"Takuto, is there something wrong?" Mitsuki asked, as she stared at him with gleaming eyes. He smiled weakly and shook his head. Staring at the sunset, he noticed Meroko and Izumi walking on the beach. Sighing weakly, he stood and left, letting Mitsuki stare alone. "Takuto…"

Why can't I say anything? That was the perfect timing. It's probably because I've tried to many times before…she loves Eichi, not me, Takuto thought.

Shaking his head, he left to the temple they had just moved into. Fullmoon was gaining a lot of popularity, so Mitsuki got a lot of money. They moved into this house just recently, since Mitsuki still held her secret from her grandmother.

"Takuto! Is there something wrong?" Meroko questioned, staring at her partner's dull face. He shook his head, and entered the temple. She stood there, staring at him with a confused look. Finally realising what it was, she began to laugh. "Takuto, just say it! You can do it!" Meroko exclaimed but he didn't hear it. Well, he did, but he ignored it. Mitsuki came up to her Shinigami friend and looked at her.

"Why is Takuto ignoring me?" Meroko looked at Mitsuki with an amused expression. She chuckled quietly, but Mitsuki noticed. Out of personality, she glared at Meroko and Meroko gave up.

"He's…love sick…" Meroko whispered. Mitsuki sighed at this and entered the temple, in search of her other Shinigami friend. Izumi jumped from behind Meroko and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You're taking this easily…" He whispered in her ear. She grinned at her puppy Shinigami friend. Then turning around, she placed her lips on his.

"That's because I've found someone else…" Meroko whispered in his ear after giving him the kiss he longed for.

* * *

"Takuto! Takuto! Where are you Takuto?" Mitsuki exclaimed. She slid one door open and saw the boy sleeping quietly on his bed. Walking up to him, she stared at his innocent yet lovable face. "Takuto…" She whispered.

"Mitsuki…why? Why do you love someone who is dead? Why can't you accept my love for you?" He asked in his sleep. This made the star blush as she stared at him. At that, Mitsuki sat down beside him and began a full explanation.

"You already know about my love for Eichi…We met so long ago, and he's the one I've always wanted, even if dead. He's been there for me, protected me, loved me and so much more. I have wanted to be with him for so long, and if my death is so close, than so be it. I can be with him, happily in the Heaven's clouds." Mitsuki whispered as tears slowly slipped down her cheeks. Opening her eyes, she saw the once asleep Takuto staring at her. Startled, she jumped back, and noticed he had an innocent expression.

"Takuto…"

"I know you won't care if I say this…but I love you Mitsuki, you and only you…" He whispered, a slight tint of red stealing his cheeks. Mitsuki smiled weakly, and crawled closer to his bed, pressing her lips against his.

The longing kiss he wanted was now given, as her elegant yet feisty lips took control, her tongue roaming his mouth. He then took over, sitting up straight, jumping on Mitsuki and doing the same she did to her yet more aggressively.

"Takuto…" She moaned through the quick breaths he gave her. He grinned sheepishly as the two finally broke apart.

"Yes?" He whispered in her ear. She hugged him tightly and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I Love You…" Takuto's eyes grew large, but then they softened as the lips that belonged to them pressed against each other, leading to another deep, fulfilling kiss…

_So this was good right? Please tell me, and review!_

_Please remember this is my first Fullmoon story, and I've only read it yesterday and to add to that, I didn't finish it all._

_This is basically fluff, as you've probably noticed..._

_So please review!!_


End file.
